


Overwhelming Love

by Lady_Alexiel



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Alexiel/pseuds/Lady_Alexiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Burns decides to confess to Smithers his love for him. But Smithers becomes overwhelmed by the situation and runs off. Will Mr. Burns be able to get Smithers to talk to him? Or will their relationship suffer irreplaceable damage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelming Love

Summary: Mr. Burns decides to confess to Smithers his love for him. But Smithers becomes overwhelmed by the situation and runs off. Will Mr. Burns be able to get Smithers to talk to him? Or will their relationship suffer irreplaceable damage?

 

 

 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons nor any of the characters and I do not make any profit from these writings.

 

 

Pairing: Mr. Burns/Smithers

 

Summary: Mr. Burns decides to confess to Smithers his love for him. But Smithers becomes overwhelmed by the situation and runs off. Will Mr. Burns be able to get Smithers to talk to him? Or will their relationship suffer irreplaceable damage?

 

 

 

Overwhelming Love

 

 

*Monty’s POV*

 

‘I’ve been in love with him for a very long time.’ I mused as I paced around my office. ‘I’m sure Waylon feels the same way about me. I just…need to come out and tell him…or else I’ll never know for sure!!’ I stopped pacing suddenly. “I…haven’t seen Waylon for a couple hours…I wonder if he’s alright.” I moved over to the doors separating our offices and pushed them open.

 

The sight I saw made me smile widely. Waylon was asleep in his chair, his head resting on the back of it, mouth open slightly with his glasses askew. I walked closer, watching him breathe deeply. In this light, he looked like a sleeping angel. My fingers reached out and touched his jaw lightly. He stirred, moaning slightly. I couldn’t help running my fingers quickly through his hair. Waylon’s eyes opened slowly and I pulled my hand back as I looked down at him. He blinked blurrily up at me, frowning slightly as he straightened his glasses. “Sir…” He mumbled, sitting up slowly. “Um…sorry, didn’t realize how tired I was…” I just smiled brightly at him, causing Waylon to give me a confused look. ‘I simply…can’t resist telling him now…’

 

“Waylon…” I said softly. “I’ve wanted to tell you something for quite a while now, I have just been very hesitant to do so.” I took a deep breath and locked eyes with him. ‘It’s now or never!’ I thought as I let out the words that had been in my heart for so long now. “I…I’m in love with you…” The shock was evident on his face and before what I said could sink in, I leaned towards him, my fingers reaching out to curl around his cheeks. Joy filled his face, but suddenly an unreadable expression seeped into his face and his eyes filled with panic. Before our lips could meet, he pushed me gently away and rushed out of the room. I stood in the now empty room staring after him. “What the hell…just happened? I didn’t…misunderstand, did I?” I asked myself as I stood in the now empty room.

 

X X X X X X X X

 

*Waylon’s POV*

 

I hurried out of the Power Plant, calling a cab as I went. Once the car pulled up, I jumped in and ordered the driver to take me to Burns’ Manor, needing to pick up my car. The ride flew by and I found myself walking slowly to my car. ‘What the hell happened? Why’d I run?’ I sighed heavily as I slid into my car. I started it, then rested my head on the steering wheel briefly before I drove to my apartment.

 

I sighed shakily as I flopped onto my couch, staring up at the ceiling. “I can’t believe…he said he loved me…” I felt a fluttering in my stomach at that, but frowned suddenly. ‘Why on Earth did I panic? What could I possibly be afraid of? He said he loved me and he was going to kiss me!! Yet…I pushed him away and ran…’ I tried to figure out my reaction and realized after several minutes what I was scared of. ‘What if…he was only going to kiss me for some kind of twisted pleasure? What if he doesn’t feel the same way?’ I groaned, covering my face with my arm. “What…am I supposed to do? I can’t…face him after that!!”

 

X X X X X X X X

 

*Monty’s POV*

 

Two days. Two days I’ve waited for Waylon to contact me, but I’ve heard nothing from him at all. He hasn’t come to work and no matter how much I call, he never answers. I was sitting at my desk, tapping my fingers against the wood. ‘What am I supposed to do? I need to talk with him about this. I can’t stand this…silence!!’ I pushed myself up from my chair, and stalked out of my office and to the elevators. ‘I…never realized how much Waylon was in my life. How much he’s wormed his way under my skin. I know how I feel about him, but I never realized how much I needed him!! The past two days have been such torture!!’ I couldn’t remember the last time I hadn’t seen him for this long. I headed to my car and slid into the driver’s seat.

 

It had been…hard to take care of myself the past two days. Its not like I needed help with everything I did, but I was so used to Waylon doing pretty much everything for me. I had to figure it out quickly though, when I couldn’t get ahold of Waylon. I thought if I gave him time, he’d contact me, but two days is enough! I was going to see him whether he wanted me there or not!! I drove to Smithers’ apartment, marching upstairs and knocking on his door. It took a couple minutes before I heard the responding, “Who is it?” The door didn’t open though, and I frowned at the wood.

 

“Its me, Mr. Burns. I demand you open this door Smithers!!! We need to talk!” I said, placing my hands on my hips as I glared at the door.

 

“I…I don’t want to talk…” I heard Waylon’s muffled voice through the wood. “I don’t want to see you right now!!”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous!!” I said, louder than before. “Open this door right now!!” I growled, banging on the door.

 

“Oooh, look Grady, a lover’s quarrel!!” I spun to see a blond-haired man holding onto the arm of a man with light brown hair.

 

I felt my cheeks flush darkly at the man’s comment, and was about to deny it when I heard a high pitched, “No it’s not!!” From behind Waylon’s door. I grinned widely, deciding to make the younger man squirm.

 

“Oh yes it is!! And if you don’t open this door right now, I won’t do that thing to you that you love so much!!” The door was flung open, revealing a red-faced flustered Waylon. He looked embarrassed, but his eyes were slightly angry. I didn’t care, as long as he’d let me talk to him! I gasped in surprise when his hand reached out and dragged me inside the apartment, slamming the door behind me. He let go instantly and stalked away from me, keeping his back to me as he began ranting.

 

“Why did you go and say that for?! Now everyone is going to think were dating!! Do you realize I have to live with these people everyday of my life?? I mean…how am I supposed to explain that to them?” I let him rage on, a smile crossing my face. ‘I didn’t realize how much I missed hearing your voice!!’ I listened to him for a minute, before I couldn’t hold my laughter back. “And…and…why are you laughing?” Waylon asked, spinning back to me with an angry look on his face.

 

“I’m sorry…its just…you’re so cute when your angry, Waylon.” His eyes widened, his anger disappearing into one of confusion. “Why have you been avoiding me?” I asked, schooling my face into a more serious one and hoping I could get a straight answer out of him.

 

“I…no reason…” He said, looking away from me. I sighed slightly, walking up and grabbing the front of his shirt. He blinked at me in surprise as I spoke.

 

“Waylon…you will tell me why you have been avoiding me!! I’ve given you plenty of time to figure out whatever it was you needed to figure out, now give me a straight answer right now!! Do you love me or don’t you?” His eyes widened and he shook his head slightly.

 

“You…have to aske me that? Isn’t it obvious how I feel about you?” I let go, stepping back a few steps.

 

“No!!” I snapped angrily. “I thought I knew how you felt, but apparently you don’t feel the same way about me that I do about you!” My words were cut off as his lips crushed hard onto mine, his tongue slipping between my surprised lips. I felt my hands tangle into his hair as I kissed back fiercely. I was quite shocked at how passionately the younger man was kissing me. I pulled back to breath after several minutes of this. I clung to Waylon, my head spinning rapidly.

 

“Don’t you ever think I don’t love you!!” Waylon whispered, his eyes burning with desire.

 

“T-then why...?” I panted, not managing to get the rest of my sentence out.

 

“I…I was afraid, that you were just toying with my emotions. I didn’t think you…loved me.” He admitted, a slightly sad look on his face. I felt my heart beat painfully at that, remembering a time when I did just that to other people who loved me.

 

“Waylon…I’m telling you this now, there is no way I could ever mess with your heart like that, never on purpose. I love you with all my heart and always will!” I could see tears in his eyes as he smiled brightly.

 

“And I love you just as much!!” The two of us were about to kiss again when we heard a whispered conversation from the other side of the door.

 

“Do you think they made up?”

 

“I’m not sure, should we knock?” Waylon laughed softly, then tugged me over to the door. He flung it open, grinning at the two men’s surprised looks.

 

“Does this answer your question?” Smithers asked before pulling me into a forceful kiss. I shivered at the feel of his mouth on mine, but laughed at the sound of hooting and cheering from the other two men. Waylon pulled back, leaning his head against mine.

 

“If you ever panic like that again, promise me you’ll talk to me…alright, Waylon?” He laughed, nuzzling his face against me.

 

“I promise…”

 

“Its about time you two got together!!” The blond-haired man said, grinning madly at us.

 

“Yes, yes it is!” I told him, wrapping my arms tightly around my love. I was surprised at how overwhelming this love for Waylon was, but I promised here and now that I would always be there for him, and I would always love him!! No matter what happened!

 

The End.

 

So? How’d you like it?


End file.
